A Different World
by chica blanca
Summary: Alcohol and blood magic do not mix. Harry finds that out the hard way, waking up in a completely different timeline. After HPB, definitley AU, no concrete pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

AN: sooooo… I have this posted elsewhere but decided to expand my audience…I have up to chapter 12 written so the first update

AN: sooooo… I have this posted elsewhere but decided to expand my audience…I have up to chapter 12 written so the first updates will be quick.

Hope you enjoy,

chica

A Different World

Chapter 1

The last coherent thought Harry had was that he should have put a hangover potion in his pocket before the act of walking became too daunting. After that only disjointed thoughts and emotions filtered through his brain. He vaguely noticed Remus curled up on the sofa, his hand loosely curled around the neck of the mostly empty firewhiskey bottle on the floor. The dim lights of the drawing room allowed Harry to make out how tired and weary Remus appeared. The full moon had only been two days ago and that added to the grief of losing Dumbledore, the poor wolf was distraught.

Harry had his own bottle of firewhiskey, though it was only half empty, and was staring into the dying flames in the grate. Tear tracks lined his face, but the side wrenching sobs had ceased an hour ago. He was left hollow and despair seemed to be the only emotion willing to fill the void.

Bloodshot eyes traveled over the room, stopping on a few key features of the room. The tapestry that Sirius' name was blasted off was a allotted a few minutes of staring, Harry's eyes caressing the burned mark that used to show Sirius as a proud member of the Black family. Another long pull to his bottle and his eyes continued their trek around the room.

His eyes passed over Remus, sadness dulling his normally bright green eyes. The wolf was asleep, although it didn't look very restful. He was muttering and moving as if in a nightmare. Harry would have woken him; if he didn't think the poor man needed the sleep any way he could get it.

Continuing his survey of the room he next caught sight of the long table/desk that took up most of the room to his left. Books and papers were scattered out of their normally tidy piles due to Harry's earlier tantrum. He had gotten in an argument with Ron and Hermione. They wanted to research the Horcruxes before they left, and Harry was ready to go, tired of sitting around looking endlessly through books.

One such book was a large black leather bound tome, that Harry was convinced was evil. Hermione had scoffed at this. She had said that books were not 'evil' or 'good' they were just paper and ink. The authors of the books were good or evil based on what they included in their pages.

No matter, Harry was convinced the old book resonated evil vibes. The book was on Necromancy, which would make anyone wary of the spells it contained. They had found the book on a high shelf in the Black Library. Hermione was convinced it would be helpful in their travels, as Riddle had been so obsessed with conquering death and all that went with it.

Harry sighed and lifted his bottle to stare through the remaining amber liquid. Deciding that he didn't want to fall asleep in the armchair he was in, he pulled his feet under himself and stood shakily. Listing to the left, he waited for the room to stop its spinning. Feeling confident enough to take his first step, he hit the side table with his hip, knocking the unused glass to the floor. Swearing under his breath, he squatted down to pick up the broken pieces, cutting his left palm in the process.

Now hissing in pain and annoyance, he decided the glass could stay on the floor. He hauled himself back to his feet, using the table as leverage. Finding that the room spun at a more sedate pace while he was holding onto something solid, Harry slid his hand over the table, bloodying the papers and books underneath. Hand hurting, he childishly wished for his mother to come and make it all better. His muddled brain did not notice when his hand trailed over the black tome's pages the runes etched there, glowed brightly. He did notice when the ground seemed to reach up and hit him, effectively knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: forgot to say…nothing you recognize belongs to me

AN: forgot to say…nothing you recognize belongs to me

Chapter 2

Bright lights drilled into his eyes and Harry groaned. He realized he was lying on something soft, and decided that Hermione must have found him passed out on the floor and had taken pity on him. He cracked his eyes open to see which room she placed him in, and why the hell she had left the drapes open.

The sight that met his eyes made him sit up abruptly in bed, then hold his throbbing head when in protested such quick movements so early in the morning. Harry had never seen the room he was currently in, although there seemed to be a part of his mind that seemed to think otherwise.

"Home." He murmured, confused at why he would call the sage green and black room home. He only had seconds to think that strange thought over before a red haired girl poked her head around his door.

"Harry, Mum says that if you don't come down in the next two minutes, you aren't getting breakfast." She left as soon as she delivered her message.

As if the answers to his many questions were coming from another part of his brain, he thought, Emily, my sister, thirteen, Gryffindor Harry rubbed his hands against his eyes, willing the headache to go away so he could figure what the hell was going on.

Almost as if his hands had a mind of their own, he reached into the drawer on the side table and pulled out a blue vial of Headache potion. Harry stared at it suspiciously, but the pounding in his head won the argument. Downing the vial in one go, he screwed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to pass.

Now that his head was relatively clear, he swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Looking around the room he noticed a black, wooden trunk, complete with Hogwarts crest, open, its contents spilled around the room. A piece of marked parchment lay on the floor by his feet and Harry picked it up. His handwriting stared back at him, yet he never took Ancient Runes. Although as soon as he had that thought, memories of classes flooded his mind.

Dropping the parchment, he grasped his wand firmly in his hand and made his way stealthily towards the door, although half of him seemed to not feel the need to be cautious. As soon as he poked his head through the doorway, all thoughts of this being a strange, enchanted room in Grimmauld Place fled his mind. Sunlight filtered into the hallway from large windows and the floor was a rich oak.

Harry scratched his head when memories flooded his mind again. He knew this place, it was home, and yet…Harry was sure he had never been here before in his life. Quietly making his way towards the voices he could hear, he tried to figure out if this could be a trap of some sort.

Rounding the corner, he stopped in shock. Around the kitchen table was the girl from before, My sister Emily and a black haired boy of about four. Harry's mind again seemed to supply the answer. Kason, my four year old brother Harry barely processed that, when he noticed a woman standing by the stove, her long dark red hair pulled up into a messy bun.

She turned, levitating a platter of pancakes and eggs with her wand and Harry saw his own eyes in the woman's face. "Mum?" He blinked his eyes a few times, certain that she would disappear. Instead she just sighed exasperated.

"Harry, you could have at least changed out of your pajamas before coming to breakfast, although I suppose I should be happy that you're out of bed as it is." She dropped the plate on the table with a thump and looked expectantly at her son. "Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come eat?"

Harry stumbled forward a couple of steps and sat down in his chair, although how he knew it was 'his' chair, he didn't have a clue. Emily passed him the pancakes, giving him a sideways look. Probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Actually I am wondering the same thing… Harry thought ruefully, watching his mother from under his lashes.

Just then, the last person Harry would have thought walked through the door. Strong conflicting emotions, combined with shock, caused Harry to choke on the mouthful of orange juice. Concerned black eyes looked into his, as a strong hand patted his back to get the airway clear.

"You alright son?" Came a smooth baritone but Harry could only stare at him in shock.

Harry had a strong urge to kill the man, and to hug him. Love and hate co-existed in his heart and he couldn't sort through the memories as fast as they were being thrown at him.

A little boy crying because he skinned his knee, and then Daddy was there to make it all better…

A birthday cake with eleven candles and a broomstick shaped wrapped present…

The sorting hat calling out Gryffindor, and the fear of turning and seeing disappointment on his Slytherin father's face, but only seeing pride…

Holding his little brother while looking across the hospital room to watch their father kiss his mother's forehead…

Christmas, the entire house done up in greens and reds…

Harry was trying to catch his breath. He vaguely felt strong hands pull him to his feet and lead him outside. He could hear voices talking in the background, and then the chirping birds seemed to drown out any other sound. They were standing in a small garden with a stone bench. Harry was pushed down on the bench and he noticed someone was talking to him.

"…Dark magic clinging to you. What did you get up to last night? You know you can tell me anything…I am worried about you. Harry? Harry?"

Harry's eyes snapped into focus and he looked at the man he both hated and loved. Running his hand through his shaggy hair he muttered, "Last night?"

Flashes of alcohol induced ramblings, cutting his hand, and passing out ran through this mind. And then his mind focused on cutting his hand…the blood…there seemed to be something there, but Harry's foggy mind couldn't seem to catch what it needed to. He did know that he seemed to have two sets of memories, two sets of childhoods, two sets of school memories. He was pretty sure his head was going to explode. Factor in his dead mother, obviously not dead anymore, and his most hated professor and murderer of Dumbledore calling him son, it was not surprising when the ground reached up and claimed him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke once again on something soft. He could hear voices speaking above his head, so he feigned sleep for a while and listened in.

"His vitals are fine, Severus, quit hovering." That would be Madam Pomfrey.

"But we still don't know what caused the collapse, or where the dark magic I felt rolling off of him came from." Was there distress in Snape's voice?

"My dear boy, you must have been mistaken." At the sound of that voice, Harry forgot he was feigning sleep and sat upright in bed. The owner of that voice was supposed to be dead. In fact, Harry had seen that man fall from the astronomy tower.

"Headmaster?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Harry what is it?" there was that grandfatherly concern written clearly on the man's face.

"You're alive." He said quietly, amazement gracing his features before he realized they were looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"You were expecting otherwise?" Dumbledore laughed, but the laughter didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No…" Harry shook his head in a dazed sort of way, very aware that everyone was staring at him. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself.

Lilly took his hand in hers and sat by his side. "Oh, Harry. You passed out sweetheart. We need you to tell us everything you can remember about last night."

"Last night?" Again thoughts revolving around alcohol and blood were all that he could come up with. And…a black book. "I don't know, I can't remember much." He muttered to himself.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into his father's…no Snape's…black eyes, as he sat on the bed next to him. "You need to tell us Harry, we need to make sure nothing else happens. You need to remember."

Harry thought Snape was going to try Legilimency and quickly screwed his eyes shut and yelled. "Stay out of my head! Isn't it enough I have to keep the snake-faced bastard out without having to worry about people who are supposed to be on my side?"

Silence followed that little outburst, Snape's hand never leaving his shoulder, and then Dumbledore broke it. "Who is trying to get into your head Harry?"

Harry glared from between his fingers. "Who? Who else? Voldemort!" he noticed several in the room flinched, but he didn't care.

Lilly ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Honey, he's dead. He has been for nearly sixteen years now. He died the night he tried to kill you and me." She shot a concerned look over his head.

Blinking a few times in confusion, Harry slowly dropped his hands. He then snatched Snape's left wrist in an iron grasp and practically ripped his sleeve upwards. His pale skin was unmarked and Harry continued to gape at it in shock, and then looked up into Snape's face.

"He's gone, he can't hurt you." There was comfort in his father's voice.

Harry nodded. As if knowing he was about to be led into a false sense of security, his scar gave a painful throb. His hand shot automatically to it as the pain intensified. And then, just as suddenly, it was gone.

"Headache?" the mediwitch handed him a blue vial, which he drank, even though he had downed one just a few hours ago.

Dumbledore was looking at him strangely, something hidden in those sparkling blue eyes. And Harry knew what it was. "He's not dead." He said quietly. His snapped his head up and looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "Is he Headmaster?"

Before the headmaster could answer, a beeping sound came from Pomfrey's waist. "Oh, excuse me, St. Mungo's has me on call now that the school year is over. Harry looks stable, plenty of rest, yes? And call if anything changes." The mediwitch left the room.

Dumbledore decided to pretend he hadn't heard Harry. "I must really be going as well, school hasn't…"

"I know, Headmaster. I know what he did to stay immortal. And he did it seven times."

"How…I…Seven?" Dumbledore couldn't quite get a full sentence out. Harry almost laughed hysterically at the stunned and shocked expression on the Headmaster's face. He bit his lip to keep it in, knowing full well that if he laughed at a moment like this, they would lock him up and throw away the key.

Harry nodded to himself, more than in answer to Dumbledore's question. "Yes, seven. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the snake, the bit that holds his conscious and the one I don't know." Harry chewed his lip. "The chamber was never opened, so the diary is still around…" Harry looked down at his arm, noting the missing scar. "No scar…no blood…no body…but why?" Harry completely ignored the adults now looking at him like he was nuts. "Wormtail…is in Azkaban." The thought hit him and it all made sense. "He never returned." He smiled, but then frowned again. "But why didn't he go through someone else? Or maybe he is, it just hasn't happened yet…"

"Harry. What is going on?" Snape finally asked, not unkindly but with an edge to his voice.

"If I knew…" Harry sighed. "You wouldn't believe me what I 'think' happened."

"Tell me." There was a gentleness that Harry almost recognized. For a moment the half of him that thought of the man as his father won out and he leaned against the supportive form beside him. His father placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I…I think I have changed…lives, or something. I woke up this morning, here. With this whole set of memories…memories with you and mum. In my 'world' mum is…well, she died protecting me from Voldemort." He couldn't look at Lilly as he said that. "And you." He sighed, ignoring the anger that wanted to bubble up when he thought about what the Snape in his time had done. "We didn't exactly get along. I grew up with the Dursleys…didn't know anything about magic or being the Boy Who Lived."

"Boy Who Lived?" Lilly asked with confusion.

Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly. "How did I get this scar?"

"After the curse that was meant to kill me backfired that night, the house partially fell down. After I gained consciousness, I found you under some rubble. You had that cut on your forehead." Lilly supplied.

Harry shook his head. "No, that's not what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, after it didn't look like Harry was going to elaborate further.

Harry pointed to the scar on his forehead. "This is not an ordinary scar. I don't know what happened in this timeline/life or whatever…but in mine, Voldermort hit me with a killing curse and it rebounded back on him. Its why I am a Parselmouth."

"What?" three voices exclaimed at once.

Harry just looked blankly at them. He was trying to search through the extra memories he had. It was a bit frustrating and confusing. He finally came to the conclusion that in this life, he hadn't been able to talk to snakes, nor did his scar bother him. He filed that thought away to think about later.

"Anyway," he startled them back into focus. "I still don't understand how I got here. Last night is such a blur…"

"What do you remember? Any little bit may help us figure out what happened." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry screwed up his eyes and thought, tapping the side of his head with his fingers. "Firewhiskey…lots of firewhiskey. I remember, the glass broke and I cut my hand. The world tilted and I passed out."

"You were drinking?!" his mother chastised.

"Er…that's not really important." Harry said quickly, especially when he saw the fire in her green eyes. "The important thing is, was this planned? Did someone do this, or was it just fate playing games yet again."

"Were you somewhere where someone could get to you?" Snape asked.

Harry thought. "No. Remus and I locked down Grimmauld Place that night. Over the already extensive wards we placed on the house right after we moved in. The only others in the house were Ron and Hermione."

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, slightly surprised. "You get along in your other world?"

"Get along? He was my first friend." Harry tried searching through his memories and wasn't liking what he was seeing; standoffs between him and Ron ever since they were little, defending Draco Malfoy of all people as the red head screamed in his face, cold shoulders in the Gryffindor common room and dorm, and countless other snide remarks passed between the two in the corridors.

Harry rubbed his face in his hands. "I almost don't even want to know about Hermione."

"I believe you and Miss Granger are quite close." Snape commented.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled at what he was remembering. Late night chats in the common room, her helping him with homework. Inside jokes and him holding her while she cried her eyes out after Michael broke up with her. Hermione and him were friends.

"That's something I suppose. Can't really believe Draco Malfoy is my best mate, that is so…very weird." Harry shook his head.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You have been close since you were little. I was afraid that when you were sorted into Gryffindor and he Slytherin that you would drift apart, but you never did."

Harry just shook his head at some of the memories flooding his mind. The typical things best mates did. He couldn't help but smile at some of the shite they pulled.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Well, my boy you have definitely given me food for thought. I think the best thing to do at this point is to acclimate yourself to this life as best as you can. I will be researching what you talked about earlier, maybe we should have a meeting in a few days time?"

"Sounds good Headmaster." Harry said before he yawned.

Lilly ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

Harry was slightly surprised when Severus copied her actions and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright. I just need some sleep." He settled down in bed and Lilly tucked him in. He watched the three of them leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days Harry acclimated himself to his new life. It was decided that he shouldn't tell anyone else what was going on. He also realized he really loved having siblings. He played with Kason and joked around with Emily.

Kason had Snape's dark eyes and hair. He had Lilly's facial features and expressions. Emily was almost a miniature Lilly except her eyes were blue-green. She was quick witted, as well, and definitely had a Slytherin side to her even if she was sorted into the lion den.

It was three days before his birthday and Emily plopped down on the couch in the living room beside Harry. She had a look on her face Harry would have recognized even if he didn't have past memories.

"What do you want?" He asked warily, looking up from his book.

"Well, you know it's only three days till your birthday and I need to get you a present. Mum and Dad wont let me go into Diagon by myself, so I was hoping…"

"That I would cart your ass around?" Harry mock sighed. "What are big brothers for?"

Emily squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Need air, Ems…" Harry wheezed and she loosened her death grip on his neck.

"I owled Draco. He said he would meet us there." Emily jumped up and started out the door of the living room. "We're leaving in fifteen!" she called from down the hall.

"Aye, aye captain!" he called after her.

Severus walked in the room with an eyebrow raised. "I see she talked you into taking her out."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, it's cool. Plus I wanted to see how this world is."

Severus nodded. "Be careful." It was strange, and somehow not strange to here the common fatherly phrase come from his mouth. "And stay out of Knockturn."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Harry stood when Emily reappeared in the doorway, purse strap slung over her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked, practically bouncing on her toes. She kissed Severus on the cheek and grabbed a pinch of Floo Poweder from the mantle.

Harry laughed, and called, "We'll be back in a few hours!" over his shoulder as he walked through the Floo after her.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Emily smirked at his graceless entrance. He rolled his eyes at her and they made there way out into the Alley.

"So, where did you tell Draco to meet us?" It was still a bit strange for Harry to say the Slytherin's given name.

"In front of Flourish and Blotts. He said he was going to buy a new book." She started down the alley with her arm threaded through Harry's.

The blonde was leaning against the edge of the building when it came into view. Draco smiled, and started towards them.

"Hello, Angel." Draco kissed Emily on the cheek, using a nickname that Harry knew he had used for years. "Harry, how's it going?"

Harry smiled back. "It's good. Three more days till I'm of age."

"Thank Merlin, huh?" Harry nodded.

"Hey Dray?" Emily batted her eyelashes at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, and how much is it going to cost me?" he failed to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Its just I want to shop for Harry's present, but they won't let me go off on my own…for some strange reason." She rolled her eyes. "so could we ditch Harry for a little while?"

Harry snorted. "Geez, you begged for me come with you and now you want to ditch me?" She shot him an innocent look. "Go brat. I will meet you back here. I'll dig through the books for a while."

As Draco passed Harry, being drug by the arm, he said. "Don't worry, I will keep her safe."

"Thanks mate." It only took a minute for Harry to realize what he meant. Emily didn't know, but unhappy ex-death eaters had made threats on her life a few years ago, upset that Severus had apparently switched sides. Ever since then, Emily hadn't been anywhere on her own.

Harry entered the dimly lit bookstore and started down what looked like a promising aisle. His eyes passed over books of all sizes until it landed on a thick black volume. All of a sudden it hit him.

The black book. The evil black book. That was on Necromancy! And his mother was now alive…

Harry sank down to the floor against the bookshelf, which is where Draco and Emily found him almost an hour later.

AN: and the plot thickens…Em sure has her boys wrapped around her finger doesn't she? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Emily's voice pierced through Harry's foggy thoughts.

Harry looked up to see the two of them leaning over him with concerned faces.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just got tired that's all." Neither one of them looked convinced. Harry gathered his feet beneath him and brushed off his jeans. "Come on, I wanted to go to the pet shop while we're here." He brushed off their words of concern and swept from the dusty shop and into the sunlight.

He knew they were trailing behind him, talking quietly. Harry was sure Emily was recounting how he passed out a few days ago, but he really didn't care. His mind was still spinning and he had the immature wish that Hermione was there so that he could say I told you so. So much for books not being evil.

The distinct smells of a pet shop assaulted his nostrils as he stepped out of the sunlight and into the dim shop. Rustlings came from the many cages and Harry spotted what looked like Crookshank's brother sleeping in a high window ledge. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why he had the urge to visit the shop but he felt like rolling with his gut feeling.

Emily cooed over the kittens while Draco watched, keeping on eye on Harry as he made his way further into the darkened room. At the back of the shop were tanks lining the wall. In one of the tanks, lay a beautiful green snake with the width of about a pencil. She was basking in the fake sunlight and lazily looked up at him as he stopped by her tank.

"Hello beautiful," he hissed quietly when he was sure no one was close enough to hear.

She cocked her head to the side to look at him. "You speak?" Harry nodded. "Good you can get me out of this infernal thing." Harry smirked.

He looked around for the shopkeeper. She saw him and came over to see if she could help.

"How much for her?" Harry asked as Draco came up behind the shopkeeper to see what he was up to.

"She is a little expensive, she is a rare breed. Her scales are very useful in potions…"

"We will take her." Draco interrupted. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Consider it an early birthday present." Harry smiled as the shopkeeper and Draco went off to discuss pricing.

Harry placed his hand in the tank and the snake wrapped around his wrist. She wrapped three times around and rested her head on her tail. He heard her mutter, 'much better' and he couldn't help but laugh. Emily looked at him funny.

He shrugged. "She's pretty, don't you think?"

"Have fun talking Mum into thinking that." Emily just shook her head and watched Draco who was walking back towards Harry with a bag.

"Food and the start to a habitat." Draco said as he handed the bag to Harry. He gave him a sideways look. "Never really thought you liked snakes, but I have to agree, she is pretty." He studied the snake wrapped around Harry's wrist. "What are you going to call her?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and thought. "Not sure yet." Emily shook her head again and sighed.

"Come on, crazy brother. Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A snake?" Lilly said dubiously from her spot at the kitchen counter.

"She's pretty and I liked her. What's the problem?" Harry was leaning against the other counter.

"I just…a snake, Harry? Why?" Lilly looked fairly exasperated.

Harry shrugged. "Why not?"

Severus sighed from his spot at the table. "Lilly, leave the boy alone. It's not hurting anything."

Lilly humphed. "I suppose." She turned back to the stove. Harry shot Severus a grateful smile, and Severus just rolled his eyes.

Just then Kason ran into the room and launched himself at Harry's leg.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…"

"What Kason?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You're back!" Kason's face split into a huge smile as he looked up into Harry's face.

Harry laughed and scooped up the little boy so that he was sitting on his hip. "Yup and guess what? I brought a friend."

Kason's eye grew wide and he whispered excitedly. "Who?"

Harry pulled back his sleeve to show off the snake. "You have to be gentle," he warned Kason as the little boy tried to grab Harry's wrist so that he could see better.

"Pretty." Kason touched her head with one finger, giggling when she moved to get a better look at him.

Shifting so that he had a better hold on Kason he suggested. "Why don't we go wash up for dinner?"

Kason nodded but never took his eyes off of his new friend. Harry chuckled and carried the boy out of the kitchen, aware of the black-eyed gaze that followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Harry prepared for a meeting with Dumbledore. He was starting to get the feeling that Lilly didn't really believe him, though he could understand how she could be skeptical. Severus, on the other hand, did not doubt him, yet that might have to due with the fact Harry had dark magic clinging to him that morning. Harry wondered if Dumbledore still believed him.

Wrapping Esmeralda, which is what he decided to call his new snake, around his wrist he headed out of his room and into the kitchen. Helping himself to a piece of toast he kissed his mother on the cheek and headed out the door, calling his goodbyes.

The house they lived in was a medium sized cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. During the school year, Severus spent most of the week at the castle and went home for the weekends. Lilly ran a small shop in town that sold a variety of magical objects and books.

Harry was remembering all of this as he strode down the shadowed lane towards the main part of town. The sunlight was warm and he was glad he had decided to walk to the castle; it gave him a chance to think.

Soon the castle came into view and Harry walked through the gates. He made it all the way up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office before he remembered that he didn't know the password. He stared at the unmoving statue as he named every sweet he could think of. Finally 'licorice wands' did the trick and he stepped onto the moving staircase. He couldn't help but think of the last time he rode this staircase. Dumbledore had just died and he had to evade as many questions as possible, even as his mind was going in ten different directions at once.

Shaking the cobwebs from his mind he knocked on the thick, office door. Entering he noticed the office looked exactly the same, complete with the little silver objects that he had destroyed his fifth year. Taking a seat and a cup of tea when they were offered, Harry wondered how this meeting was going to go.

"My boy, I feel we have much to discuss now that we are away from the others." Harry nodded. "Tell me about your other life."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Well, maybe I should go in order? My first year, Professor Quirrel had Voldemort's head sticking out of the back of his head and tried to steal the Philosopher's stone. He died." A hard expression came over his face.

"Professor Quirrel never returned from his sabbatical a few years back, he is presumed dead." Dumbledore supplied.

Harry nodded. "Second year, Lucius Malfoy slipped Ginny Weasley Tom Riddle's diary. He didn't know it was a Horcrux. But…it caused plenty of problems as the Chamber of Secrets was opened and a Basilisk was let loose upon the school. Luckily no one died, only a few petrified. I killed the Basilisk, destroyed the diary, and freed Dobby the house elf."

Dumbledore looked shocked, though Harry didn't slow his monologue nor did he interrupt.

"Third year." Harry took a deep breath. "Sirius broke out of Azkaban-"

Apparently Dumbledore couldn't keep quiet after that. "Wait. Why was he in Azkaban?"

"He was accused of being the one to betray my parents to Voldemort and killing Pettigrew and a street full of muggles." Dumbledore looked aghast at this but Harry continued. "He found out where Pettigrew was hiding and broke out. Everyone thought he was after me, including me, but events were set into motion and I heard the whole story one night. I eventually rescued him and a hippogriff with the help of Hermione and a time-turner, after escaping Dementers, a werewolf that forgot to take his wolfsbane, ministry officials and a vindictive potions master." Dumbledore just stared at him.

"Forth year. Someone had the brilliant idea to hold a Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle and Harry just shook his head. "Unfortunately Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Mad Eye Moody, took the DADA position and entered my name illegally and turned the triwizard into a quadwizard. Even if the tasks alone weren't enough to try and kill me, he wanted me to win so that I would be the one to touch the cup and be portkeyed to a gravesite. Where I had front row view, and unwillingly contributed, to Voldemort's rebirth."

"How?"

"Let me see if I can remember it right…Bone of the father, unknowingly given, Flesh of the servant…willingly or freely given, something like that, and blood of the enemy, forcefully given? Something to that extent. It all went into all cauldron with the very creepy looking, whatever he was, and Voldemort came out." Harry tried to keep the shudders at bay, but failed. "Then we dueled. Our wands are brothers so it didn't exactly go as he planned. I managed to get back to the portkey and get the hell out of there." Harry purposely failed to mention Cedric's whole part in it, purely for his own sanity's sake. He knew he was to blame for the young man's death, and he didn't want or need anyone's pity.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it had only been two years ago that he was facing dragons and merpeople and thought that that was his biggest obstacles to overcome. Harry was never one for the saying 'ignorance is bliss' but he did miss the days where his thoughts weren't occupied by soul splitting homicidal maniacs bent on ruling the world.

"Fifth year, was bad. I made stupid mistakes." Harry shook his head and seemed to be engrossed in the bottom of his cup. "I foolishly let Voldemort into my head and he tricked me." There was a sense of self-hatred in his words. "Due to my, mistakes, Sirius died. I also learned about the prophecy." He admitted as an after thought.

"Sixth year was worse. Even though Voldemort showed up at the bloody ministry, nobody was really taking the situation seriously. Fudge got sacked, which I guess was good. Although most of what happened is well, not all that important to retell since you are very obviously alive and the man who killed you calls me son."

"Severus kills me?" there was only curiosity in Dumbledore's voice.

"Er…yeah. You see, Draco was supposed to kill you and I think Snape did it to save him or something. I mean, Snape may be an evil git, but I don't really think he would just kill you…" Harry shook his head; too many strong emotions were tied to that man. "I mean, he had saved my sorry ass so many times, when he could have easily sat back and not be blamed for it." There was silence for a few moments then Harry started again.

"About the Horcruxes. I know that the locket is not in the center of the lake where Riddle tortured those kids. Someone got there first. The ring is…in the Guant shack I believe. Oh, and DO NOT put it on. Your whole hand turned black and dead and it just wasn't good." Harry didn't miss the amused look Dumbledore threw him. "The diary is with Malfoy. And the others? No clue. I don't even know if the snake is one since Voldemort doesn't have a corporal body right now and I think he made it after." Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly.

"So how did you arrive in this life or timeline? Did you ever remember?"

Harry bit his lip, wondering how much he wanted to tell the Headmaster. True he had been studying the Dark Arts to defeat Voldemort, but he wondered if Dumbledore would understand that. He took a deep breath. "Well, there was this book. I told Hermione it was evil, but did she believe me? Nooo. Anyway, we were studying, trying to learn as much as we could. I remember we had an argument, and I kinda threw a tantrum, knocking stuff everywhere. I think that night, when I cut my hand, I bled on the book."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Where did you get the book?"

"Black library. Hermione found it one day."

"Grimmauld Place?"

"Mmhmm. After Sirius died…I inherited the house. Though…" Harry looked thoughtful for a second. "He doesn't live there in this timeline, does he?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I believe he has a flat in London. Do you think we could find the book?"

"I suppose it's possible." Harry admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry sat on a chair in his sister's bathroom, praying for patience as she tackled what she called his 'crow's nest.' He was already dressed in nice, deep green robes with black accents and trim as well as black shirt and trousers. Emily was already dressed in deep blue summer robes and her hair fell in shining curls around her face.

A few seconds of torture later and Emily declared him done. Harry surveyed the damage in the mirror and decided that she had done an amazing job. "It looks amazing Emily."

She smiled through the mirror. "Glad you like it." She turned around and opened a drawer. Pulling out a black box, she turned and placed it in his hands. "Happy Seventeenth."

"Thanks Em." He reached up and hugged his little sister. One of the things he loved about this life was that he had younger siblings.

He opened the box and revealed a golden pendent of a dragon in mid-flight. It was breathtaking, with a wingspan of about an inch while the body of the dragon was about an inch and a half long. It was on a long, thick gold chain that he hung around his neck, causing the dragon to lie on his sternum.

"Absolutely beautiful, Emily. Thank you." He hugged his sister again as a pleased expression covered her face.

"I thought it was perfect. I just had to buy it for you. Come on, guests will be arriving soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked around the festive atmosphere and smiled. The garden had been filled with tables and candles hung in the air. Kason was practically hanging off of his leg and Harry finally gave up and picked the little one up.

Kason laid his head on Harry's shoulder and looked at everything with wide eyes. Lilly was still flitting around the tables, making sure everything was set when the first guest arrived.

"Harry!" Hermione opened the back gate into the garden and started towards her friend. She was in robes of deep red, her hair pulled back into a French braid, a few curls escaping to frame her face. In one hand she held a wrapped package that looked remarkably like a book.

"Mione!" he gave her a one armed hug, carefully balancing Kason on his hip.

Lilly came by and directed Hermione where to put the gift and where to get refreshments. Soon a crowd of people came through and Harry was swept up in the novelty, at least to his 'other timeline' self, of having a birthday party.

He looked up when he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy come through the back door followed by a man Harry didn't recognize. He rose to greet them.

"Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissa, I'm so glad to see you both." Harry almost choked on the words. Aunt and Uncle? What the hell? Oh right…they are my best friend's parents…I guess…

"Harry Seventeenth, Harry." Lucius pulled a bottle of amber liquid out and handed this off to him. "Now, this is meant to be enjoyed, not guzzled." He said with a smile. It was unnerving to say the least.

Narcissa leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek and smiled. "I think I am going to find your mother, is she around? Lovely set-up by the way."

Harry composed his face in what he hoped was a normal expression. "I think she is over by the buffet." Harry ran his hand through his hair, exposing Esmeralda as his sleeve slid back.

"Is that a snake you have wrapped around your wrist?" Lucius snatched Harry's hand as he lowered it. Esme hissed softly and Lucius let go.

"Uh, yeah. Your son gave her to me for my birthday."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." He seemed to think for a second and then snapped back to focus. "Ah where are manners? Harry, this is Carlos Ramirez, a business partner of mine. He has never been to a wizarding coming of age, and I thought it would be…interesting for him." Carlos was looking around at the floating candles and the other bits of magic that would fascinate most muggles. For that was what he was, a muggle.

"I…Uh…Nice to meet you." Harry finally managed while the rest of his brain was screaming. Malfoy in business with a MUGGLE??

The man nodded. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go find Draco." Harry turned and spotted the blonde head across the garden. Making his way through the crowd, pausing to talk to Remus and Sirius, he finally made it to the blonde's side. Emily was sitting to his right and Harry dropped down in a chair to his left.

Soon enough they were bringing out the cake and presents and Harry laughed along at the botched singing. After everyone was quite full, Harry opened his presents. Among the pile were a leather bound journal (from Hermione), spell books, robes and clothes, and a beautiful golden watch from his parents.

Harry said his goodbyes, Kason back on his hip, head pillowed on Harry's shoulder. Hermione and Draco were the last ones there. The three of them, plus Emily sat around one of the tables, as they watched Lilly and Severus dismantle the decorations.

Hermione, speaking quietly as to not wake the sleeping Kason, asked. "Okay Harry, what is going on? You have been acting strange all night."

"It's been longer than that." Emily volunteered. "He has been acting strange for about a week now."

Harry ran his hand through his thoroughly messed up hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." They looked skeptical.

"Harry, we are your best friends, you can tell us anything." Draco said leaning against the table on his elbow.

"Seriously guys, it's nothing." Harry tried to smile convincingly, but if he had to judge by their faces it wasn't working. "Look guys, I gotta get Kason to bed. You're staying the night, right?"

The two nodded and Emily almost bounced in her seat. "Yeah, I get a roommate!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At school you have five roommates all the time…" she reminded the girl.

Emily scoffed. "But this time it's one I actually like!"

The girls laughed as they made their way into the house. Harry carried Kason in, Draco on his heels. Laying the boy in the small bed, Harry kissed him on his forehead and made sure his night-light was on and his favorite stuffed dragon was beside him. Draco watched silently by the door, an unreadable expression on his face.

The two crossed the hall to Harry's bedroom and chatted, as they got ready for bed. Draco pulled sleep pants and a t-shirt from a bag he had obviously stashed in the room when he got there. After their respective turns in the bathroom, they crawled into Harry's large bed and Harry turned off the lights. There was still a fire burning in the grate, casting shifting shadows along the wall.

"Happy birthday, Har." Draco yawned and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Thanks, Dray. Night."

"Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was in the forest, searching for something. He felt frantic and drained of energy. His eyes scanned the trees, looking for the sign, the sign he knew he left. The moon hung overhead, and he could hear the animals rustling, yet he felt no fear. This body was soon to be dead anyway.

And then he saw it. Years of rain and wind wore down the bark but the dark mark was still visible in the tree trunk of the twisted and bent tree. He quickly dropped to his knees beside the tree and started to dig, not caring about the dirt or grime that caked his hands and knees nor when his fingers were scraped against the cold ground and his fingers bled.

Soon his fingers curled around a thin piece of metal, pulling the object from the dirt. A feeling of triumph coursed through his body as he looked at the dirt-covered tiara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke with a start, his scar prickling. He tried to remember the dream he was having, but it was slowly slipping through the cracks. The only thing he could remember properly was dirt. Harry rubbed his face. Fat lot of help that is.

He checked his new watch and saw it was only three thirty, way to early to get up. He listened to Draco's quiet snoring for a moment, silently laughing at the fact that Malfoy snored, and then fell back into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry woke the next morning when a hyper little boy started jumping on his bed.

"Kason…" Harry groaned and then chuckled as Draco buried his head under the pillow.

"Harry, Dra! Get up, get up, get up!" Squealed the little boy until Harry tackled him and tickled his ribs mercilessly.

Draco groaned and lifted the pillow off of his head. "Too early, Kason. Why are you so happy this early in the morning?"

"Em'ly said to wake you up." Kason poked him hard in his side.

Draco groaned again then sighed. "Of course she did…" He directed this comment towards the ceiling. "Hey Kason?"

"Huh?" Kason heard the tone in the blonde's voice that meant something fun was going to happen and he smiled.

"You want to help me play a trick on your sister?" Draco grinned evilly and Harry was a bit disturbed to see the expression mirrored on Kason's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One very wet and ticked off Emily later, the five of them sat around the breakfast table. Hermione was trying, not all that successfully, to be sympathetic towards the sopping wet girl, but she couldn't help the 'I told you so' as she spelled her dry.

Soon enough they were all laughing again. It boggled Harry's mind that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were sitting at the same table and laughing like old friends. Which in this life, they were. Harry tried to dig around in his memories to see why this unlikely group had come to be.

Harry was standing on the train platform, watching all the activity. A knot of nerves twisted in his chest and he gripped the handle of his trunk harder. His father was standing beside him, scanning the crowds. Even though they lived a short distance from Hogwarts, Lilly had wanted her son to experience the first ride on the Hogwarts Express. The knot of nerves untangled as he caught the tell tale blonde striding through the crowds, elbowing some of those that were a little slow in getting out of his way.

"_Hey Harry!" he came to a stop, but his eyes continued to take in all of the activity. Lucius appeared behind him and after nodding his hello to Harry, started talking to Severus in low tones._

"_You boys better get on the train." Came the soft warning as Severus gently pushed Harry towards the train. "I will see you when you arrive at Hogwarts."_

_Draco said his goodbyes then grabbed Harry's wrist. "Lets get a compartment!" Draco's enthusiasm seemed infectious because soon Harry was rushing along the corridor beside him, until they finally found an empty compartment._

_A short while later a bushy haired girl stuck her head in the door and asked shyly. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Draco shrugged indifferently but Harry smiled._

"_Yeah, sure. Are you a first year, too?" He asked as she took a seat across from Harry. _

_She nodded as the train started to move away from the platform. Not three minutes later the compartment slid open and a red haired boy was outlined in the opening. Harry could see a smaller, round faced boy standing behind him. _

_His face changed expressions quickly when he caught sight of the Malfoy blonde. "Ah, Neville. We don't want to sit in there." He practically sneered. "Wouldn't want to get tainted by them." His eyes caught sight of Hermione looking confused. "You probably should find somewhere else to sit as well, it's not safe sitting all alone with two Death Eater sons."_

_Harry stood up angrily and glared at the redhead. "Do not talk about my father or my Uncle Lucius like that!" _

_Ron glared right back. "I can't believe you stand up for them. Let's go Neville." He looked over his shoulder at Hermione. "Are you coming?"_

_A fierce look came over Hermione's face and her chin lifted. "I believe I am able to make my own choices, and I do not judge people by what others say of them. They seem perfectly fine, it's you that seems to have an attitude problem." _

_Ron left with a huff and Hermione got up to slam the door shut. She turned around, a scowl firmly in place to see Harry and Draco smirking at her._

"_What?"_

_Draco reached across the space, offering his hand. "My name's Draco Malfoy." _

_She took it and smiled herself. "I'm Hermione Granger." She turned towards Harry._

"_Harry Potter. That was brilliant!"_

_Hermione blushed slightly as she retook her seat. "I just can't stand ignorant and rude people."_

Harry blinked as the memory faded away.Hermione caught him looking at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged.

Draco and Hermione both left soon after breakfast was over. That afternoon Severus took him to the ministry to get his apparition license. He had been slightly worried about the test, but when he remembered apparating himself and Dumbledore all the way to Hogsmeade he figured he could make it through the test.

Now it was after dinner and Harry was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. He was still getting used to the annoying headache that seemed to spring up every few hours. He decided it was due to the fact that the human mind wasn't designed to hold and sift through two sets of memories. He currently had his head cradled in his hands and was trying to figure out what it was he needed to do. He always felt better with some kind of game plan.

And then he remembered the book. It seemed like a good starting place. It should be at Grimmauld Place, and Grimmauld theoretically should be empty. He wondered at the security wards that were sure to be there, but thought they may be they same ones he was familiar with. With that thought in mind, he stole from his room and stealthily made his way out of the house.

Fixing Grimmauld clearly in his mind, he turned on the spot and with a crack, appeared in front of the run down building. He smiled to himself for a moment, smug that it had worked. He stalked cautiously up the walk and placed a hand on the door. He could feel wards pulse weakly. It seemed that as no one was living in the house, and Sirius really didn't care for the building, the wards had been left to deteriorate. Harry smiled again at his good luck.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and placed the tip on the door. Concentrating he gently guided the wards into the 'unlocked' position, and was satisfied when the door clicked open. Quickly pulling the door open he stepped inside and shut it behind him. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Silently lighting the end of his wand, he sent the beam of light in an arc across the dust-infested hallway. He soundlessly padded towards the stairs, trying not to breath in too much of the dust. Giving up, he pulled his shirt up and over his mouth and nose as he ascended the stairs.

The dust was thick on the floor and he left footprints behind him. Not minding the dust crusted on the door handle, he pushed the creaking library door open. After scanning the whole room once with his lit wand, he entered. He stopped for a moment in the center of the room and thought back to the day they found the book in the library.

He swung his head to the left. Hermione had been in that corner, on a ladder. He could almost see her there; stretching to read the faded titles and tossing down books to Ron and him. His eyes scanned the shelves that were in that corner and realized with a start that there was a blank space on the top shelf, the right size to house the black book.

Harry's brow knotted in confusion as he stared dumbfounded at the empty space. There were no marks in the dust around the space, so it was not likely that someone moved the book recently.

He rubbed his head with his hand. Unknowingly spreading the dust on his face. Finally giving up on the futile hope that the book would simply appear if he stared long enough, he turned back towards the door. Once was he was back in the hallway, his eyes caught on the door to the drawing room. Feeling the need to see the place it all started, he crossed the hallway and opened the door.

His jaw almost hit the dust-coated floor. Lying in the exact spot as if the table had just disappeared under it was the black book. Its pages were open to the halfway mark and Harry could see red glinting in his wandlight. A nonexistent wind fluttered the pages and Harry took an involuntary step back.

A sigh seemed to echo through the room and Harry jumped about a foot in the air when an annoyed voice said, "Took you long enough."

Harry swung the lighted wand around the room, frantically looking for the source of the voice. "Who are you? Where are you?"

A laugh, tinted with insanity, echoed through the room. "Who am I? Where am I? Are you an idiot or are you just fooling around? When I picked you for this experiment, I thought I had finally found someone smart. I guess not."

Harry was starting to get annoyed. "How the hell am I supposed to know who you are?"

"Okay." The voice admitted. "I suppose you wouldn't likely know that…but come on. Haven't you guessed where the voice is coming from yet?"

Harry suspiciously eyed the book. "The book?"

The voice sighed in exasperation. "Hang on a moment. Perhaps I can make this easier for your simple brain to comprehend."

Harry watched incredulously as the air seemed to condense over the books open pages and a rough outline seemed to be taking shape. After a few minutes a transparent figure could be seen. He had shaggy black hair that fell into black, bloodshot eyes. He appeared to be about twenty-five or so and wore tattered and bloodstained robes. The really strange part, aside the fact that he was hovering over a book, was that chains wrapped around his thin wrists and over his shoulders disappearing back into the book's pages.

The figure smirked at Harry's gob smacked expression and with the sound of rattling chains, lifted his hand to push the hair out of his pale and gaunt face. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry blinked. "The beginning?"

The apparition rolled his eyes. "Really I though you were more intelligent. Oh well, I guess this is partly my fault."

Harry's eyebrow's disappeared under his fringe. "Partly?" he could hear the slightly hysteria in his own voice.

He just stared apathetically. "Arguing will get us nowhere. Anyways, I suppose you're wondering what happened?" He stretched his arms above his head, the chain jingling eerily. When all he received was a blank look, he dropped his arms with a sigh and shrugged. "Alright, alright. I decided to try an experiment and it backfired. Happens all the time."

Harry blinked. "You experimented…with time?"

"Well…" he tilted his head to the side. "I would say I experimented with Death, really. You see, the spell I used was originally designed to bring back someone who had been killed by another, by simply substituting the murder's life for that of the victim. However there were some flaws in my theory."

"Flaws?"

His hair fell back in his eyes as he nodded. "Yeah you see…when I originally created this spell, it was only supposed to be used directly after the act of murder. But considering I've been stuck on a shelf for hell only knows how long, I thought I could stretch that boundary."

"How did you get stuck in a book? Who are you?" Harry was trying to process the words his ears were hearing, but his brain had taken a break to recover from the shock.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have a one track mind don't you? How I got stuck in this infernal book is not really important, I ain't getting out anytime soon. And if you must have a name, you can call me Dante."

"Dante? Okay." He nodded as his grasped on to that and tried to focus. "You said flaws, plural…" his eyes narrowed as he stared at him.

Dante tapped his chin with his finger. "I did, didn't I?" He sighed. "Well, it seems I really messed up in picking you as a test subject." He shook his head. "Your life is so entangled with everything that when your life changed, it changed more than I expected. And now, the fabric of time is trying to repair the hole I tore through it." He admitted.

"You tore a hole through the fabric of time?!"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?!"

Harry took a deep breath and reminded himself that arguing would not make this make any more sense. "Okay, how do you know it's fixing itself?"

Dante's eyes took on a faraway look and Harry was disturbed to see the red spread throughout the whites of his eyes. "I can see it," he intoned. He blinked and the red receded as he once again focused on Harry. "But it's going to take time…"

"How much time?"

Dante shrugged. "Six months, a year…" he nodded to himself. "Probably less than a year…"

Harry rubbed his face, unknowingly spreading dirt now all over his face. "So what about my other life? Is time moving there as well?"

Dante shook his head. "No. When the rip is repaired it should drop us right back where we left."

Harry nodded. "What about if something happens to me here? Will it cross over?"

Dante looked confused. "Like what?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well for starters, I'll be a year older, if it indeed takes that long."

Dante ran a hand through his dark hair. "Now I'm only hypothesizing here, but I assume that any changes you make in yourself here, should carry over. But don't get yourself killed. I don't know if that would just fix the timelines, or screw us all to hell."

Harry nodded to himself as an idea started to form in his head. He smirked, rather evilly judging by the raised eyebrow from Dante. "I should thank you."

Dante blinked. "You should? Why?"

Smirk still in place Harry walked towards the book. "I'll tell you later, can you…" He motioned with his hands until Dante understood and sank back into the book. Harry closed the book softly. "You can still see and hear everything around you, right?" he had his theory, but he wanted to make sure.

"Of course." Came the arrogant voice.

"You mind if I shrink you? You're kinda on the big side." He pulled his wand out.

"Whatever." Came his answer.

After carefully shrinking the book to the size of a charm, he placed a secure sticking charm to it and stuck it on the backside of his dragon pendent.

"So where are we going?" the voice was quieter than before, but still very audible.

Harry took one last look around the dusty and run down room. Thinking that the Order really had done a lot of work to get the house livable, he walked out and closed the door softly.

"Home." He answered quietly and pulled his shirt back up over his mouth as clouds of dust were kicked up. He made it all the way out the door without incident and after rewarding the door behind him, apparated back home.

He stalked up the walkway and quietly opened the backdoor. He managed to close the door when the fire flared in the kitchen fireplace and he was met with a sight that made him cringe.

Lilly and Severus were sitting at the table. Severus looked calm, if one didn't know him. Unfortunately, or fortunately because it gave him some sort of heads up, Harry did know him and could see this conversation would not be fun.

Add that to Lilly looking like she was ready to kill him on the spot, made Harry back against the wall. He looked from one face to the other, waiting for the explosion. He wanted to look at his watch, to see exactly how late it was, but he didn't really want to draw their wrath before absolutely necessary.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Lilly's voice was more controlled than Harry would have figured.

Harry racked his brain. "Um…nowhere particular, I just went out to get…a drink…and forgot the time."

He knew he was screwed when she raised one of her eyebrows. "Do you generally drink in dusty places?"

He stared at her confused for several seconds until Severus sighed and conjured a mirror and held it up so Harry could see himself. His face was a mess of dirt and dust and his clothes had a layer of dust coating every inch. Oh yes, he was royally screwed.

Harry figured he would try for a half-truth. "Well…" he started out slowly. "I went to Grimmauld Place." That caused Lilly to halt, with her mouth open. She obviously hadn't been expecting that. Severus looked more confused than mad now.

"And why did you go there?" Severus was studying him intensely and Harry averted his eyes.

"I was looking for something, a book. But it wasn't there."

Lilly blinked. "How did you even know where that place is? And I'm sure there are wards surrounding the place…If Sirius took you to that dark infested place, I'll kill him!"

Harry held up his hands. "It's not Sirius' fault. He doesn't even know I was there."

"Then how did you get there?" she reasoned.

Harry sighed. "I knew about it from, my other memories."

Severus nodded as if some theory of his had been proved, but Lilly's eye's widened in shock. "You're still having those dreams? Maybe we should take you to St. Mungo's."

Harry backed up another step and reached behind himself to put a hand on the doorknob. "You aren't taking me anywhere."

"Lilly, stop." Severus' voice broke through to her. "Go to bed, it is entirely to late to be discussing this. Harry wash off that filth and get some sleep as well. We will talk about this is in the morning." He stood and ushered Lilly towards their room, throwing a look towards Harry as he cautiously made his way to his room as well.

As he walked down the hallway, he muttered. "Great, now my mother thinks I'm a nutcase."

"You are a nutcase. Why are you so filthy?"

Harry jumped about three feet in the air. "Holy shit, Emily! You scared the crap out of me!"

He could see her raising an eyebrow in the moonlight that filtered through the windows in the hall. She was outlined in her doorway, dressed in a pair of sleep pants and one of his old shirts. "What's going on, Harry?" She asked softly.

Harry looked away, hating the look on her face. He sighed. "I can't tell you right now, please Emily?" His heart almost broke when he remembered she would be nothing but a memory when the rip in the fabric of time was fixed.

She nodded and chewed on her lower lip. "Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

His heart broke a little more. "Of course." She followed him across the hall. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He told her as she climbed into his bed.

She nodded and crinkled her nose. "You better. You look like you've been rolling around in the dirt." He smiled and left for the bathroom, a fresh pair of sleep pants held carefully as to not get them completely filthy as well.

When he got back from his shower, Emily was already breathing deeply, curled on her side. She looked so young to him then. Memories of her sneaking into his room after a nightmare flooded his mind, but she hadn't done that in a few years.

He climbed in bed next to her, carefully pulling the blanket up to her chin. He watched her face for a moment, trying to completely commit her features to memory. He kissed her gently on the forehead and settled down on the bed.

"Goodnight, Emily." He said softly, before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Harry woke to find Emily had already woken up and left. He stretched his hand out to see his watch. Confident that his mother would have already left to open the store in town, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded out to the kitchen. Severus was reading the Daily Prophet while Kason was working on his scrambled eggs. Emily had gone to the shop to help Lilly.

"Morning, Harry." Kason piped from his seat, causing Severus to raise his head from the paper.

He locked eyes with Harry for a second before nodding towards the stove. "There is breakfast, go eat it."

Harry nodded and fixed himself a plate before sitting down at the table. "Morning." He mumbled, stifling a yawn with a mouthful of food.

Without looking up from his paper, Severus said impassively. "Your mother does not believe you, so I suggest if you wish to stay out of St. Mungos, you reframe from speaking about it around her." He looked up at the end of his speech and Harry was surprised to see concern in those dark eyes.

Harry nodded once and set his fork down, all appetite gone. "I understand. I think I have a handle on it now anyways." Severus nodded once before returning to his paper.

Kason looked between Harry and Severus. "Whatcha' talking about?"

Harry smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Nothing much, munchkin."

Kason rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He played with his food. "Hey, Harry. You wanna play catch with me?"

Harry smiled softly. "Of course…finish your breakfast." He laughed as the little black haired blur shoveled food in his mouth. "Don't choke…"

He spent the rest of the day playing with Kason. They played catch, climbed the large oak in the corner of the garden, and everything else Harry could think of. Before dinner they finally trooped in through the kitchen door.

When Harry saw Lilly standing there cooking dinner, he sent Kason on to clean up. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I worried you last night."

She stirred the pot slowly without speaking. Harry was worried until she finally sighed and turned to look at him. She dried her hands on her apron as she contemplated what she was going to say. "My son, I always worry about you." She said softly as she cupped his chin in her hand. And then her face changed expressions quickly, obviously dismissing the event the night before entirely. "Go wash up for dinner."

Harry gaped his mouth open for a second, his head still spinning a bit at her abrupt change, but closed his mouth with a snap. "Yes, mum." Severus was right; Lilly was just going to pretend everything was right.

He made his way to his bathroom as he thought about how different his mother was from what he expected. It seemed that he had built up an image of her in his head, and the real life version fell short. However it was not fair to Lilly to think this way, as she is human, and not perfect. That didn't make the disappointment any less real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry followed a pretty strict routine the weeks that followed. Every morning he ran as far as his body would allow before cooling down by walking back. He would then do pushups and sit-ups until his arms and abs were burning. After lunch he would meditate in the garden while Esmeralda would scout around and bask in the sun. After his mind was clear, he would take a walk and talk with Dante. These became more and more interesting as the time went on.

Dante was sarcastic, cynical, yet also seemed to have decided Harry was worth helping. He taught Harry spells that Harry wouldn't have come across otherwise. When Dante first suggested teaching him the spells, Harry had a few objections.

"I am not going to use dark magic, or learn it just because." Harry was walking along the road that led away from Hogsmeade; wild forest bordered both sides.

Dante was his normal apparition 'ghost' walking beside him, chains leading from him to the pendant on Harry's chest where the book was hidden. He rolled his bloodshot eyes. "There is no 'dark' or 'light' magic. Magic is magic, you idiot. Besides any advantage you can get, you should grab with both hands."

Harry sighed and looked sideways at him, obviously weighing his choices. He finally nodded. "You're right. I am willing to learn whatever you are willing to teach me."

After that they started an intense training regiment. Harry never asked how Dante learned the spells himself; actually he never asked Dante any personal questions.

After four weeks, he started to see the changes. His body was more toned from the exercise and he didn't get quite as many headaches as long as he meditated for at least and hour a day. His family had seen the changes, but Lilly seemed to ignore them, while Emily and Severus looked on with curiosity.

September first came around and the house was in a state of frenzy. Emily, Harry and Severus were busy packing for the move up to the castle, while Lilly was busy deciding what she would take to the castle for the weekends. Because she had the shop in Hogsmeade and Kason was starting at the small Preschool in town, she was going to stay in the house for the week and then spend the weekends at Hogwarts.

When the carriages finally arrived, they piled in. Severus, Lilly and Kason took one, leaving Harry and Emily alone. Harry was staring out the bouncing window when Emily broke through his thoughts.

"Harry, I know there is something going on with you," she held up her hand when he went to protest. "And I know you don't want, or can't tell me what it is right now. I just want you to know that if you ever need me, for anything, just ask, Okay?"

Harry felt that now familiar feeling of his chest being to small to hold his lungs comfortably. "Thanks, Emily. That means a lot to me." He reached over and gave her a half hug, just as they were pulling into the Hogwarts driveway.

She smirked and shrugged. "What's a sister for?" She asked as they climbed out of the carriage and into the castle. There was only about an hour before the other students were going to arrive from the Hogwarts Express, so Harry and Emily sat in an alcove near the doors.

Esmerelda wrapped herself around Harry's upper bicep, trying to sleep. She had grumbled all day about the crazy atmosphere and the fact that he hadn't had time to let her roam the garden. She was now sulking.

The carriages arrived, spilling students into the courtyard. Both Emily and Harry joined the mob headed for the Great Hall. Harry spotted Draco's silver head first above the crowds. They met just inside the Great Hall, Hermione a step behind him.

"Draco!" Emily launched a hug at the smirking blonde. "Hey, Hermione." She added over Draco's shoulder.

Hermione smiled. "Hello, Emily. Harry how was the rest of your summer?" There was that concerned look again. Harry had received several owls asking how he was feeling over the last few weeks.

Harry smiled softly. "Just fine Hermione, how was your trip to Spain?"

She smiled. "It was fantastic."

Draco pretended to pout. "Is nobody going to ask about poor me?"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "How was your trip Draco? Your father drive you crazy?"

Draco flashed a face full of mock pain. "You wouldn't believe. From one corner of the world to another, he wanted me to see all of the business. And part of that business was in some backwards town in Colombia." He rolled his eyes. "Thank Merlin I could use magic, or I wouldn't have survived. But pretending to be a muggle sucks. No offense Hermione." He added. She just rolled her eyes.

At that point the Hall was starting to fill so Draco headed off to the Slytherin table while the other three made their way through the throng to the Gryffindor table. Harry caught a glimpse of red hair and looked down the table. Near the other end, Ron sat laughing at something Neville just said. Neville looked different, Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Then he saw Ginny sitting next to Neville, smiling at whatever he said. Something twisted in his chest when he saw him reach across and tuck the hair behind her ear. He looked away quickly before he acted on the urge to chop off Neville's hand.

Emily noticed his discomfort. "Are you alright?"

Harry's teeth unclenched. "Yeah, I'm fine, look the first years are coming in." he was more than happy for the distraction.

That night as he got ready for bed he realized just as isolated he was. As the other boys joked around and talked loudly, Harry was left to himself. He actually wasn't that upset; it meant he had plenty of time to train. All in all, it wasn't a bad start to the new term.

He should have knocked on wood.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry's eyes opened automatically at 6:00 the next morning. He rose silently and carried his running shoes out of the dormitory, skipping down the stairs on light feet. He slipped his shoes on after he passed the fat lady and started his way through the quiet school to the front doors.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure it wasn't against school rules to be up and outside this early in the morning, but he was willing to take the risk. He made it through the school with no problems and breathed in the early morning air. He decided once around the lake was a good start.

His feet pounding the grass, all thoughts fled his mind. He concentrated solely on placing one foot in front of the other and listening to his steady breathing. He was halfway around the lake when a voice startled him out of his reverie.

"This is so boring."

Harry faltered a step before recognizing Dante's slight mocking tone. His eyes went to the pendant on his chest and he was thankful that no chains were trailing from it. Slowing to a walk, he caught his breath.

"It's better than sitting on a shelf in a dusty house all day, right?"

"Right…" Dante admitted.

"Well," Harry kept a firm hold on his patience. "Then don't whine."

"Can we at least talk while you run?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure, as long as there is no one around." Harry started running again. "Hey how much do you know about the Animgus transformation?"

"Hmmm. It's not easy. And it's time extensive, and time's not something you have in abundance…"

Harry chuckled. "I know that…and we are going to continue with our lessons sometime during the day…Maybe I should get up earlier."

"Be careful not to push too far. Hmmm, maybe…no, I'll have to think about that…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you make sense? Or don't start sentences you don't intend to finish."

"Sorry." There was no apologetic tone to his voice. "Anyway, you have classes most of the day, correct? It will be entertaining to watch."

"Is that a crack at my intelligence or at the curriculum?"

"Both."

"Right, just as long as we are on the same track." He said dryly as he completed the lap around the lake and walked towards the front door. It was 7:00 now, breakfast started at 7:30, plenty of time for a quick shower.

He made his way back to the dorms with no problem. Upon entering, everyone looked at him strangely. He scowled at this, but ignored them.

"Where'd you sneak off to, Potter?" It took half a second for Harry to realize that Ron was talking to him.

"Sneak off? I just went running." He shrugged and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. It was hard to keep indifferent to the fact that the guy you saw as your best friend for so many years was glaring at you as if you just kicked a puppy or something. He pushed that thought from his mind as he passed the still suspicious looking group.

He was thankful that by the time he was done with his shower, the dorm was empty. He scooped Esmeralda out from under the covers where she was staying warm and asked her to wrap around his upper arm, but to stay quiet throughout the day. He bribed her by saying he would try and get her some outside time in the gardens.

He got down to breakfast in plenty of time and grabbed his schedule from Professor McGonagall. Luck was on his side; he had a large break right after lunch and another at the end of the school day.

The bell rang signaling the first class of the day. Harry scanned the schedule and groaned slightly when he noticed it was DADA. He had briefly glanced at the head table to see the new DADA Professor the night before and noticed just how young he was.

He trooped off with the rest of the Gryffindors, Hermione throwing a concerned look his way. He wasn't surprised when the Slytherins met them at the door. Draco made his way towards Harry, sneering at Ron and Neville for good measure.

"So what do you think? This Prof going to suck?"

Hermione smacked his arm. "Draco, don't disparage a Professor."

Draco smirked. "Aye, Aye Miss Head Girl." Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the pleased expression off of her face.

Harry shrugged at Draco's early question. "Seems kinda young to me…"

No more could be said as said professor opened the door to the classroom. The class filed in and Harry took a seat between Hermione and Draco. Harry wasn't very surprised to see Ron nab the seat on the other side of Hermione. Harry turned his attention back to the Professor.

"Okay class, my name is Professor Addison. I know I look young, but I have completed my Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery." He tapped his wand against he blackboard and spider web like writing appeared. "These are my class goals and a short list of the spells for this year, as well as preparing you to take the NEWTs. If this classes progresses more quickly than I planned, we may incorporate a dueling club as well."

Harry looked over the curriculum and leaned on his elbow. It wasn't half bad, but he recognized most of the spells listed and was preparing himself for a boring year.

"We will also be doing a research project." There were collective groans, but he just laughed. "You don't even know what it's about yet!" he admonished.

The rest of the class passed quickly and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors made their way towards the Greenhouses. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and it pretty much mirrored what he had expected.

Potions was the last class before lunch and Harry was slightly surprised that all the houses were together, due to it being such a high level course. He, Draco and Hermione sat together at a table. Ron and Dean were the only other Gryffindors. Severus went over the potions they would be covering for the NEWTs. Harry was slightly surprised at Severus' manner; he wasn't intimidating at all, and almost joked with his students while still keeping a professional air.

Finally it was time for lunch and the class filed out quickly, Harry waiting behind a bit after seeing Severus give him a look.

"How are you? Any headaches?" Severus had asked this question frequently over the last month.

"Just kind of a dull throb, because I haven't had a chance to clear my head today. I'll be fine." He shrugged. He turned towards the door after Severus' nod, but stopped and turned back. "I have a favor to ask."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he picked up the folders left on his desk. "Yes?"

Harry scratched his head, wondering if this was such a good idea. "Can you teach me Occulmency?"

Instead of answering Severus walked towards his office. Harry followed, his brow creased in confusion. Severus plucked a book from the wall and held it out to Harry. "Read this first, then we will see." He gave Harry an intense look as Harry looked over the dusty and well-worn book. "Go on to lunch, your mother would kill me if you lost any weight." His mouth lifted into a half smile, that Harry returned.

He slipped the book in his bag and headed off to lunch. In his break after lunch, he decided to go outside to enjoy the sunshine and meditate. Esmeralda trailed down his arm and into the grass as Harry leaned against one of the trees by the lake. He warned her not to go far before closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. Meditating was something Dante had suggested when he complained about headaches.

After the break was over, he trudged back into the castle, meeting Hermione who was coming from Arthimacy (sp). They walked up the staircase together to Transfiguration, which they had with Ravenclaw. McGonagall was pretty much the same; and had the same warnings about NEWTs. Charms was next, with the Slytherins this time, and Harry was happy to see little Flitwick once again.

Harry was happy to see the end of the school day. He headed off to the tree had been sitting at before, shaking off Hermione and Draco, which wasn't easy. He cast a low-level concealment charm around himself and the tree. Once it was up, he called out.

"Okay, you can come out now." Dante materialized in front of him, smirk firmly in place.

"Fun day?" he asked sarcastically. Harry just rolled his eyes while Dante stretched, chains clanking in the background. "So what would you like to start on?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair which had grown a bit and now hung in his eyes. "Let's start with the tracking spells…"

Two hours later, Harry disabled the concealment charms and got to his feet. Dante was back in the book and Esme was wrapped around his wrist once again. He rotated his neck and started towards the castle.

After dinner, where he had to fend off questions from both Emily and Hermione, and watch Neville hang all over Ginny, he closed himself in his bed and pulled out the book Severus gave him to read.

An hour and a half later, Harry rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. The book was on blocking others from accessing your mind and self-control. The first chapter stressed the importance of not letting your feelings show in any outward way. He checked his watch and saw that it was 9:00. He tossed the book to the end of the bed and decided to work on wandless, wordless spells.

He concentrated on the book and held his hand out towards it. After several minutes of concentration the book jumped about two inches towards him. Harry exhaled loudly, then started again. He had been working on this, but it was more tiring than he had expected. After another hour, the book made it halfway to him. He sighed in defeat and placed the book under his pillow as he crawled under the covers.

"Nox" he said softly, making sure he had silencing charms placed around his bed. Esme curled up beside him on the pillow.

"Night, Harry." She hissed softly.

Harry smiled. "Night, Esme."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next week passed in much the same manner and by Friday afternoon, Harry was exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and no matter how much time he tried to get to meditate, his head throbbed. School was over with and he was slouching in one of the window ledges in the front hall, half asleep.

"Harry! There you are." He turned his eyes to see Hermione and Draco striding purposely towards him. Harry figured the only reason Emily wasn't right there with them, was because she still had classes.

"What's up, guys?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes open, his head leaning back against the wall.

Hermione fixed him with her patented 'I know you up to something and I will figure it out if it kills me' stare. "What's up with us? What's up with you, Harry? You've been tired all week, and sneaking off."

Draco leaned on the wall beside the ledge. "She's right, Harry. You've been acting strange since your birthday, what's going on?"

Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, using his longer bangs to shield his face. He needed to think. He had foreseen this, but he wasn't sure which of the plans he had come up over the last month he should use.

Finally he just shrugged. "You know, I'm just stressed that this is our last year. After this we gotta get jobs and…grow up." He could tell by their faces they weren't buying it so he cut off their protests. "Look, I'm going to go take a nap before dinner." He said as he slid off the ledge. He walked off and said over his shoulder. "See you guys later."

He did head off to the dormitory, hoping to catch a few hours sleep before he had to face his mother at dinner. Severus had already made a comment about his appearance earlier, and Harry was having mixed feelings about all this parental concern.

Collapsing on his bed he kicked his shoes off and drew his curtains shut. Esme slithered down from her perch on the bedpost, where she had been basking in the sun, and curled on his chest. He had found out she wasn't all that talkative, but there definitely was a bond between the two.

He closed his eyes and was nearly asleep when he felt warmth touch his arm. He opened one eye and was unsurprised to see Dante floating beside him. Dante was a strange apparition as he was insubstantial like a ghost, but unlike a ghost, if you passed your hand through him, he was warm.

"I can't concentrate on lessons, Dante, I'm exhausted." He yawned to prove his point.

"How far are you willing to go?" Dante asked seriously. That caused Harry to open both eyes and sit up slightly, catching Esme as she slid down his chest. Dante had the same look on his face as when he explained his 'magic is magic' theory.

Keeping that in mind, Harry considered his answer. "There is a line I won't cross, but…If it meant defeating Voldemort and protecting others, I would gladly give my own life." He watched as Dante contemplated his words. "Why do you ask? I thought we went over this already."

Dante's eyes locked onto his. "Because there is something…" he pursed his lips as if he still wasn't sure this was a good idea. "I take it you have never heard of the Panacea Optica?"

Harry tilted his head to the side and tried to sift through all his memories. He slowly shook his head. "No, what is it?"

Dante pushed his hair away from his face. "The Panacea Optica is something that was banned several hundred years ago, but it could be very helpful to you now. If you have the Panacea Optica, then you can see magic."

Harry raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I can already see magic."

Dante gave him his patented 'You are such an idiot' look. "No, what you see is the effect of magic, or if it is a particularly strong spell, you may see the condensed version. What I am talking about is actual magic."

Harry scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

Dante looked off. "How to explain this? Okay. When you are first taught anything about spellwork, you are taught an incantation and wand movement, correct?" Harry nodded. "That was the theory you believed, that the words you spoke and the movements of your wand 'created' the magic. Now as you advanced in your education, you learned that it is not necessary to say the words. Some advance further and learn that the wand is not needed as well. Most do not advance this far and none advance further, aside from the occasional accidental magic." He gave Harry a significant look. "But there is a way."

"The Panacea Optica allows you to see the very fabric of magic and manipulate it to fit your needs. It allows you to copy and use any spell you see, as well as counter any spell you've seen once."

Harry was riveted. "That's amazing."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Yes, well I haven't told you the downside yet. You see the Panacea Optica takes place of one of your own eyes. Also using the eye tends to drain your energy very quickly, so the majority of the time it would be like you only had one eye. The potion for it is simple enough to concoct, but the ingredients are rather hard to get your hands on. Oh, and it's been illegal for quite awhile now, and if caught, you could have your eye removed."

Harry cringed. "That wouldn't be pleasant." He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "But, on the other hand…you are the one who told me I should grab any advantage I can get."

Dante glared at him with such intensity that Harry leaned back. "And do you always listen to what others tell you?" he sneered. His glare lessened and he dropped his eyes to his hands, shielding his face with his hair. "Look, it was idiotic of me to mention it."

Harry blinked, his mind trying to keep up with Dante's changing mood. He shook his head; sure that this must be his mind cracking from lack of sleep. Surely Dante wasn't concerned…

There was silence for a few more seconds before Harry sighed. "Look. Let's just put it on the backburner for now, okay? I mean, you said the potion ingredients were difficult to get, that could prove to be Achilles heel of this. We'll just keep working like we are. I just need to manage my time better."

Dante sighed and lifted his head, pushing his hair away from his face. "I suppose you are right." His bloodshot eyes seemed to be staring at something only he could see.

Harry leaned his head on arms. "How did you learn about this?" he asked quietly. He was waiting for the explosion or the flat out refusal.

Dante tilted his head to the side and studied Harry thoughtfully. "A friend of mine came across it in an old…really old spell book. He decided it was worth the risk." He closed his eyes for a beat. "There is another risk I didn't tell you about. If you don't get the potion exact, it will drive you mad." Dante looked down at his hands, clenched in fists. For the first time, Dante seemed young to Harry. He realized for the first time, that for Dante to look the age he was, he must have gotten locked in the book only a few years older than himself.

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry."

Dante nodded. "You need you're sleep." He said as he started to fade back into the book.

Harry looked at his watch, seeing that he had about two hours before dinner. Setting an alarm for an hour and a half, he fell back on his bed and was out within minutes.

When the alarm went off, he staggered out of bed. He pulled out a clean, black button down and pulled it on over his white wife beater. He slid his wand into his jean pocket and slipped his feet back in his shoes. After making his way to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face and checked his reflection. Dark circles still marred the skin beneath his eyes, but he figured one nap wouldn't fix that. He ran his hand through his hair, it really was getting on the long side, but at least the extra length made it lay down. Deciding that was as good as it was going to get, he made his way out of Gryffindor tower and towards the Great Hall.

Knowing his mother would want to meet him in the front hall, he trudged through the mass of students headed for dinner, absently buttoning up his shirt. He staggered as a weight landed on his back. He turned to see Emily hanging off his shoulders.

"Heya, big brother."

Harry shrugged out from under her and tickled her ribs. "Heya? That's what you say when you try and squish me?" he asked as she giggled and wrestled away from him.

She smacked him on the arm. "Squish? Are you calling me fat?" her eyes narrowed.

Harry held his hands out in front of him, smirking. "Of course not."

She crossed her arms. "You better not." They continued the rest of the way to the front hall.

Harry found himself under attack once again when Kason attached himself to his leg. "How are you doing, Munchkin?" Harry asked as he swung the little boy in the air.

Kason laughed. "Good…" he squealed as Harry threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Harry, put him down." His mother commanded as she walked towards her children. She kissed both Emily and Harry on the cheek. "Harry, you look tired." She said as she studied his face.

Harry shrugged. "It's nothing. You worry too much. Lets eat, I'm starvin'!" he flipped Kason off his shoulder and followed him into the great hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Urgh." He groaned as he fell back against the padded floor and stared up at the ceiling of the room of requirement. His entire body throbbed painfully.

"Again."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up, pausing to glare half-heartedly at the sadistic bastard that called himself his teacher. He then turned his attention back inwards, searching for the link to his animagus form. His eyes fluttered open when he felt his arms elongate and black hair sprout along them. He was so surprised that he dropped his concentration and his arms snapped back to normal, the pain arriving seconds later.

He rotated one of his shoulders stiffly. "Why does it hurt?"

Dante scratched the side of his head. "Well, we are kind of taking the shortcut method. Your body is trying to be in two forms at once, causing your muscles and tendons to stretch and twitch between the two forms. Normally, you would train your mind to completely switch over instead of trying to force your way into the animal form." He tilted his head to the side. "You've only been working on this for a week, I am surprised at how far you have come already."

Harry sagged his shoulders. "But I don't even know what kind of animal it is yet…Now I know it has black fur. Maybe I can get a little farther." He made to get back into position when Dante's voice stopped him.

"You've done enough with that tonight. You don't want to push your body to far, or you may damage it."

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't protest too much as his body was still throbbing. He pushed himself to his feet and looked at his watch. "Got another hour before curfew, might as well work on my aim." He wandered over to a short table that held an assortment of throwing knifes and daggers.

Picking one from the bunch, he pricked his left finger and drew a clumsy triangle with a bisecting cross where the main points intersected near his right middle finger in blood. He sucked on his left finger until the blood flow stopped before sealing the mark with a muttered spell.

He bounced the small knife in his right hand, and then he gently flicked it towards the target twenty feet away, easily hitting his mark. "Not sure why I need this." He whined as he picked another knife from the table.

A sigh could be heard from the horizontally floating Dante. "You never know when it could be useful."

Harry shot a glare his way just as he released another knife from his hand, causing the knife to turn in an arc, pass through Dante and stick with a thud into the wall behind him.

Dante sat up slowly and glared at him. Harry shrugged one shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

Dante rolled his eyes before lying back down again. "Oops? Did you forget the mark you placed on your hand not…seconds…before?" Sarcasm flowed freely from his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't comment. For the next hour he practiced hitting the target he charmed to move quickly around the room. Dante had taught him the points he wanted to avoid if his intent was not to kill, and points to hit if that was his intent.

Once his hour was up, he surveyed his work with a half smile and Dante clanked his way over to see how he did.

"Not bad." He admitted, which was high praise coming from him. He faded from view and Harry walked towards the door.

He slunk his way through the darkness back to the dormitory and entered only a few minutes past curfew. Most of the upper years were still up and Harry made his way through the room to collapse in the chair beside Hermione.

She gave him a sideways look. "I looked over your homework like you asked me to," He raised an eyebrow at her tone, "and I must say, the quality, Harry…it has gone down." He gave her a look that clearly said, 'and?' She sighed. "For example," she pulled a scroll from the neat stack beside her. "This Herbology essay was supposed to be at least twelve inches long, you barely made nine. And after the first four, you just keep repeating yourself."

Harry shrugged. "Guess Herbology's just not my thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Neither are any of the other subjects. Except for DADA, you are short on every essay."

He stared at her for a minute and when her glare didn't lessen, he reached for the pile of offending essays. "Fine, I'll add more."

He kept scribbling away until Hermione left for bed. As soon as she was safely out of sight, he rolled the essay he had been working on, without even finishing the sentence, and threw it on the pile of the ones he had 'fixed.' He stretched his arms over his head and looked around the room at those left.

Ron and Seamus were playing chess while Dean watched with half an eye while he seemed to be sketching. Harry had to fight the growl that wanted to escape his throat when he saw Ginny with her head pillowed in Neville's lap while they were both reading.

Taking deep breaths to rid his mind of the anger, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't be in the same room as them. He stood suddenly and headed for the portrait hole.

"Hey where do you think your going? Its after curfew." Ron's annoyed voice had him looking over his shoulder in apathy as his hand pushed open the portal.

"Hospital Wing." He lied blithely before jumping out the hole in the wall.

"Just don't lose us any points!" Seamus' voice yelled before Harry shut the portrait door.

Harry snorted before pulling his wand out and placing concealment charms around himself. Dante had been teaching him all manners of concealment over the past month and some, there was no way Flitch or some stupid cat were going to catch him.

Hands shoved deep in his pockets, he made a beeline for the Astronomy Tower, hoping there weren't any late night visitors there already. Finding it amazingly empty, he propped his elbows on the railing and stared out into the nighttime sky. There was just enough chill in the air to be pleasant.

Neither the warmth that brushed against his arm, nor the voice in his ear surprised him. "You should be tired."

Harry looked sideways at the transparent man, but found Dante's bloodshot eyes fixed on the stars. "Too strung out to sleep." He muttered dryly while rubbing a hand absentmindedly across his scar. It had been stinging more often over the last few days.

"You've come far. You should be happy. When we started you couldn't conceal yourself to save your life, nor were you any way competent with offensive spells."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."

A shoulder shrugged in his line of vision. "It's the truth. This last month and a half you have been training as if for war."

"I am training for war."

A sigh and a rattle of chains followed that blunt statement. "Be careful. I've been down the path your traveling, and I ended up stuck in a book for all eternity." The last part was said with a wry smirk as he turned to look at Harry.

Harry studied him carefully before a look of determination crossed his face. "What exactly is involved in obtaining the Panacea Optica?"

Dante's eyes darkened as they stared at each other; each saying volumes without opening their mouths. Dante was the first to look away. "The ingredient that would prove most difficult and most expensive to obtain would be Dragon Tears. The others are common enough you could snatch some from Snape's storage."

Harry blinked twice. "Dragon Tears?" he deadpanned. "You weren't kidding were you?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "I told you it would be difficult."

Harry chewed his bottom lip and looked out across the ground as he contemplated this problem. A slow smirk formed and he turned back to the questioning Dante. "I may have an idea."

AN: so this is the end of already written chapters…leave some reviews please…ya know ya wanna!

Cya

chica


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(

Chapter 14(?)

Harry stumbled down to breakfast the next morning. He waved at Hermione, who was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, but continued on to the silver head at the Slytherin table.

He stole a piece of Draco's bacon as he sat down beside him on the bench, ignoring both the indignant look thrown his way by the blonde and the strange looks he was receiving from the rest of the table. Even though it was common knowledge that Harry and Draco were best mates, it was still rare for Harry to sit at the Slytherin table.

"So, what are you doing next Saturday?" he asked as he chomped down on his stolen bacon.

Draco raised an eyebrow. " Good morning to you too. It's a Hogsmeade weekend." He replied dryly.

Harry nodded, as he stole Draco's cup and took a sip of his tea. "Yeah I know. I was wondering if you wanted to run some errands with me?"

Draco studied him for a while before nodding. "Sure." He said slowly.

Harry smirked before getting up. "Great. See you in class." He stole one more piece of bacon before disappearing out the Great Hall, leaving some very confused people in his wake.

Over the next week, Harry carefully snuck the required ingredients from Severus' storage. Most of what he took would not be missed unless Severus did a count. He stored the ingredients in the Room of Requirement, which formed a passable potions lab when he asked for it.

Saturday dawned bright and clear and Harry practically dragged Draco towards the edge of the wards. He left Hermione and Emily with the excuse that they could now get them any Halloween costumes they wanted, which made Draco gulp in poorly disguised fear, as the ball was in a short five days. He explained they were just going into Diagon Alley and should be able to meet them in Hogsmeade for lunch.

As soon as they were passed the wards, Harry grabbed Draco's upper arm and whispered quickly, "Let me lead." Draco shot him a confused look…Harry was afraid the look was going to get stuck after how much the blonde had been making it…and nodded.

Harry turned on the spot, picturing Grimmauld place in his mind. When they landed, slightly off kilter due to Harry's ungraceful way with traveling, Draco looked at the decrepit house once over before turning to Harry. "Where are we?"

Harry tilted his head to the side. "I'm surprised you don't know." He led the way up the walk and placed his wand on the door to check to see if the wards had been touched since he left. He smiled smugly when he realized his mother either didn't tell Sirius about his late night visit, or he didn't care enough to check the house out. That fell into his plans nicely.

"Why would I know this place?" Draco asked, slight disgust coloring his words.

Harry looked over his shoulder as he slowly clicked the wards over. "Because this is the Black House…Your Mum's related somehow, I think her aunt is Sirius' mum." The door clicked, signaling the wards were open. "Be quiet till we get to the room, okay?" he advised before pushing the door open and disappearing inside, causing Draco to follow him quickly or be left outside.

Harry almost laughed at the disgusted look on Draco's face as he took in the dust covered walls and floor. He led the disgruntled blonde up the stairs and into the drawing room. After closing the door behind them Harry shook the dust out of his face and said, "Okay, you can talk now." He lit a few candles that were in a sconce on the wall.

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry could tell his patience was starting to thin. "What are we doing here?"

Harry walked over to the large china cabinet set against the far wall, being careful to stay away from the infested curtains. "We are finding something to sell." He opened the cabinet with a creak and surveyed the massive amounts of junk that was housed inside.

"You're stealing from your godfather?"

Harry shrugged. "Sorta." He started to pull down objects he remembered handling in his other life and setting them in piles. His hand closed around a large gold locket and he almost dropped it into the 'maybe' pile before his eyes widened and he brought the locket up to his face.

He was having trouble breathing as he realized just what was in his hand. The large etched S glinted in the low candlelight as the locket swung on the chain. He was so absorbed in watching the trinket, he failed to notice the grubby houself until it knocked him down.

Harry had a few seconds of confused fighting before Draco stupefied the crazed elf and then helped Harry to his feet. Harry brushed off Draco's concerns and instead focused on Kreacher, who looked like he was ready to carve Harry up on the spot.

Harry knelt down beside the stiff elf and wondered. Kreacher had never really been on friendly terms with anybody, but he had never seen this level of hatred before. "Draco, could you release his mouth?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and lifted his wand. "Not sure why you want to hear what it has to say…" he muttered.

"Filthy half blood, disgusting fingers on Master Regulas' locket, must keep safe, must keep safe…" he fell into muttering while Harry contemplated his words.

"Kreacher." The elf looked surprised to be addressed correctly. "You say this is Regulas' locket?" The elf nodded mutely, still confused at being spoken to civilly. The answer hit Harry like a freight train. "Kreacher, was his initials… RAB?" he could hardly breath as Kreacher nodded once again. Harry gulped loudly and leaned back on his heels.

"Harry, what's going on?" Draco had begun to sound like a broken record.

Harry shook his head, brought back to reality. "I'll explain later." He promised and then did something to surprise the Malfoy heir. He placed the chain of the locket around the still stiff elf's neck. "Release the spell?" Draco responded with a flick of his wrist and the elf stumbled slightly.

Kreacher looked awed that he held his master's treasure. Harry fixed the elf with an intense stare. "Keep that safe, do you hear me? Guard it with your very life."

The elf looked seriously at Harry for a few moments before giving a sort of salute. "Aye, young master." With that said he disappeared with a crack.

Harry sighed, something twisting inside himself thinking maybe he made the wrong decision and he should have destroyed it while he had the chance. But he remembered that Dante was constantly checking on the rip in time and he only had a little over eight months before he was launched back to his own life and defeating Voldemort in this life was not his objective. The locket would be safe with the elf.

He stood with that thought firmly in mind and turned back to the cabinet. Picking a few items of interest from the pile on the floor, he figured he had enough to barter with and under Draco's suspicious eye, loaded them into a cloth bag he slug under his arm.

"Let's go." He said as he headed to the door.

Draco sighed before pulling his cloak over to cover his mouth. "Where are we going?" he asked in resignation.

Harry waited till they were outside in the clean air before answering. "Knockturn Alley of course." He smirked at the rolled eye as he pulled the hood of his cloak up.

Draco copied his movements and responded sarcastically. "Of course." Together they disappeared with a crack.

The two of them wound their way through the darkened streets of Knockturn Alley. Harry mused at the fact that no matter how bright the sun shined everywhere else, it avoided Knockturn just like any other bright or sane creature.

Harry laughed aloud at that. When Draco shot him a questioning look he explained. "I just called myself insane."

Draco shook his head. "Good, now I don't feel as bad saying it."

Harry chuckled as he steered them into Borgin and Burkes before saying. "Like you ever felt bad about it before."

Borgin himself was standing behind the counter and looked up as the two potential customers walked into his store. His critical eyes looked over their obviously young features and he sneered. "Get out. I have no time to deal with youngsters today."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing the man couldn't see them under the hood and spoke as if the man hadn't uttered a word. "I have a few items that you may be interested in." he set the bag on the counter before pulling the first item out. It was slightly tarnished but obviously a once exquisite silver teapot, runes etched into its sides. Thanks to Dante's push to learn more about runes and their history, Harry knew the one's etched on this teapot were not exactly there for good health; actually quite the opposite.

Borgin let a look of slight interest pass over his features before his schooled them back. "Interesting teapot…but do I look like a little old lady? I'll give you…three galleons for it."

Harry's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Twenty."

Borgin let a small burst of air pass his lips and he studied the hooded figures in front of him carefully. He was no stranger to the seller whose merchandise was acquired a bit underhandedly. But there was something different about these two. "Ten."

Harry laughed. "Okay, ten. I don't have all day." He continued to pull items out of his bag until his tally reached fifteen hundred galleons. Draco had broken into the conversation every once in awhile when he noticed Harry was getting a raw deal.

Borgin looked rather happy with his purchases, but always the businessman, asked if the two would like anything in the store as a trade.

Harry leaned against the counter. "Actually I do." Borgin's eyes lit up with a greedy light. "Twenty milligrams of Dragon's tears."

Draco was schooled enough to not audible gasp, but Borgin must not have had access to such a thing. "What? Are you mad? Dragon tears are incredibly dangerous and illegal."

Harry drummed his fingers against the counter. "Did I ask for advice? I merely am wondering if you have any. If not, pay us and we will be on our way."

Borgin now looked nervous. "I may have what you want…but it's going to cost you another five hundred galleons."

Harry snorted. "No. You made a killing today already." He gestured at the items laid across the table. "I believe it's a fair trade." When Borgin hesitated, Harry added. "Though you've never been one for fair trades have you? Do you remember a young pregnant girl walking in here…oh several years ago…selling her last and precious heirloom to survive? You gave her what…three galleons or so, when you knew exactly what it was she held in her hands. It was a golden locket…" The anger in Harry's voice was apparent and Borgin's face became pale. "That locket was stolen though, wasn't it? Such a pity. Too bad you don't know where Riddle is now…"

"Fine. The trade is on." Borgin said quickly, obviously spooked at how Harry knew such things. They waited patiently until Borgin returned with a crystal bottle full of a thick clear liquid. Harry took it gently from the man and passed his wand over it. It wouldn't surprise him if the man tried to trick him.

Finding it was what he said it was, Harry tucked the bottle into an inside pocket before sweeping from the room, Draco on his heels. He threw these parting words over his shoulder. "It would be best not to speak of this little transaction."

They apparated to Hogsmeade in silence, but as soon as the world stopped spinning, Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and drug him in an alleyway. A fierce expression covered his face. "Tell me what is going on. If we get shipped off to Azkaban I would at least like to know why."

Harry laughed before nodded. "Okay, okay. Let's see what I can explain."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: okay so it wasn't Borgin but the other guy that made all the appearances in the book…oh well, to err' is human

AN: okay so it wasn't Borgin but the other guy that made all the appearances in the book…oh well, to err' is human

Chapter

Harry drug Draco even further into the darkened alley before applying a rather complicated and secure concealing charm on them. Draco watched all this with a raised eyebrow; obviously adding to the questions he had in his head.

Harry took a deep breath before starting with, "I have to ask you to take an oath."

Draco nodded slowly. "Okay." His eyes widened when Harry pulled a thin pocketknife from his pocket. He just watched as Harry slit his own hand before holding the knife out.

He took it tentatively and drew it across his own palm. They grasped hands, the blood mingling between them, and Harry muttered the spell quickly. As the last word left his lips, a bright flash of white blinded them.

Harry shook his head, trying to get the flash dots to disappear and his normal vision to return as he wiped his bloodied hand off on his cloak. The spell healed both their palms and Draco looked at his own palm in wonder.

"Okay, you may want to sit. This is going to be a long story…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…and so now I'm training under a 'ghost' stuck in a book, trying to get good enough to beat the son of a bitch in my timeline." Harry stopped his monologue and looked at the blonde who was sitting on the dirty ground next to him. They had been there for well over two hours.

They were both leaning against one of the buildings and Draco was now staring at the opposite wall with a shocked expression on his face. He hadn't said a word the entire time Harry had been explaining and now Harry was waiting for it to sink in enough for Draco to form his myriad of questions into words.

He took a deep breath and seemed to find his voice. "So…you're not from this timeline? So where is the Harry that's been my best mate for most of my life?"

"Well…" That wasn't exactly the first question Harry had expected. "I think I _am _him. You see, I have all of his…er…my memories from this life and from the other. I don't really know…" He scratched his head. "Couldn't you pick an easier question?"

Draco chuckled lowly. "Alright, how about, How do I know you're not just crazy and I should lock you up in St. Mungos as soon as possible?"

"How do you explain me then?" both boys jumped as Dante materialized in front of them, sitting in the air cross-legged.

Harry glared at the transparent man. "_Don't _do that!"

Dante's lips quirked up into a smirk. "Eh, you're too jumpy." He leaned forward on his elbow and studied the blonde whose eyes were wide. "Your friend's a bit jumpy too…"

"So, you're telling the truth." Draco said weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met the girls at the Three Broomsticks around 2:30 for lunch. Emily was looking rather smug and Harry belatedly remembered that he had allowed them to pick their Halloween costumes.

"So, what is it this year?" he asked, trepidation clear in his voice.

She just smirked. "Nope, not goin' tell you. You will have to wait till Friday night."

Harry and Draco both groaned in despair, picturing what torturous outfits the girls could have come up with.

"Did you get done what you needed to get done?" Hermione eyed them suspiciously, not completely buying that they had errands to run.

Harry nodded. "Yup." He took a big bite of his stew and asked thickly, "So how's mum?"

Emily shrugged. "You know her. The shop's going fine but she nit picks at every little thing."

Harry propped his chin up on the table, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah, but you know she's always a little more stressed this time of year."

She nodded in agreement as they returned to their meals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, around midnight, Harry let himself and Draco into the Room of Requirement. Once inside, with the door adequately locked and barred behind them, Dante materialized as Harry began pulling ingredients from the cabinets. Once everything was laid out, Dante began dictating the instructions.

"…No, not 348 grams, 384 grams."

Harry neatly rewrote the last line. "How do you remember all of this stuff?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I have a photographic memory. Anyways it needs to steep for two minutes and four seconds before you add the Dragon Tears."

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder at the list of instructions. "Not too complicated. But this is you we're talking about…"

Harry shot him an annoyed look. "That's what you're here for. Besides I can follow instructions well enough."

Under Draco and Dante's careful watch, Harry brewed the potion to the exact specifications. As the last drop of the Dragon Tears entered the slowly simmering cauldron, the mixture turned a startling blue, casting rays of blueish-green light on Harry's anxious face.

"It's done." Dante said simply and motioned for Harry to pour the hot liquid into the waiting flask.

No one spoke as the liquid cooled, turning a deeper blue as it did so. When the mixture was no longer hot but merely warm to the touch, Harry dipped the calligraphy brush into the mixture.

While Draco held the conjured mirror, Harry carefully painted the design over the left side of his face. His entire left eye was encircled in the blue mixture, including the lid. When the last of the mixture was scraped from the bottom of the flask he set down the brush and began the long incantation that he had written down earlier.

As the last word left his lips, a pain that felt like his eyeball was on fire made him clutch at his eye and fall to his knees. He vaguely heard his name being called and he could feel the tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blue design and smearing it.

After several minutes the pain lessened to only a dull throb and he managed to lift his head and look out of his right eye at the two concerned faces, his hand still clamped over the left.

"I'm okay." He assured them, a bit shakily. He hesitantly dropped his hand and opened his left eye. The first thing his mind could compute was that everything was glowing different colors; even the air had streams of color wafting around. He shook his head a little but the colors didn't disappear. A half beat later he realized it was _magic_ he was seeing.

"It worked." He said, a grin stretching across his blue stained face. He squinted his left eye back and grimaced slightly. "But the colors are really bright."

"Let me see your eye." Draco demanded, holding Harry's chin up so he could get a better look. His own grey eyes widened. "It's not just green anymore…you have blue swirling around the pupil."

"Interesting." His eye dropped closed again as Draco released his chin. "Now I've got to rope Severus into backing my, 'potion's accident' story…"

AN: so… Any ideas how I should dress them for Halloween?


End file.
